


Oeoeoow

by Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AAAAAA, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad/pseuds/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad
Summary: Cocovie





	Oeoeoow

Losbasically, harry styles are ky fucling eyebalss., I ambut a small coochie lord.uwuuuuu  
So basically

Harry ststststeststststes:uj. yourpeeper is long (yn/ne)

You:aaaAA A S A A. A A A : EATZ UR ASS

ASAAAYOU.GOT.CARYDOUAA

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was drunk off of my ass after watching Megamind. I just now found this and, needless to say, I am fucking terrified. I don't even know what I was trying to write, and I'm not sure I want to


End file.
